


Gender Reveal

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Angel, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for Angel Reyes for “ a gender reveal party with his family and urs and also the M.C also but your toddler will help u Pop the balloon??”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Gender Reveal

You laughed along with your sister and mother as you watched your son running around your backyard engaging in a squirt gun fight with his father and a few of his many tios. 

Angel had a devilish look in his eye as he made his way towards you, squirt gun locked and loaded. You gave him a look as in ‘don’t you dare’ but he had no intentions of abandoning his mission. 

Your son looked between his father and you. Sensing what was about to happen he quickly ran in front of you holding his arms out as wide as he could in hopes of shielding you. 

You smiled down at the boy and rubbed his hair as Angel smiled too, proud of his little guy for defending his mama. 

He taught him well.

Still his gun was ready to shoot and someone had to take it. He aimed at the tiny chest of your boy drenching the middle of his shirt with water.

Your son squealed at the burst of cold water but still stood firm. He gave his father a glare with which Angel responded by putting his hands up in surrender and setting the gun on the ground, laughing.

“Don’t worry Mama I’ll always protect you,” he said, triumphantly as he turned to face you. 

“My very own little hero,” you cooed, heart melting from the sweet little being you and Angel had created together. You rubbed your swollen bump, happy to be expanding your family by one more.

You bent over and scooped your little man into your arms and onto your hip. Resting his head on your shoulder he rubbed your belly with a huge grin on his face. 

“Daddy told me we always protect our queen and mi hermano pequeño” he said proudly having fulfilled his duty, still rubbing over your bump with his tiny hand. 

“Really now?” 

“And that it’s my job as the big brother to help teach him all the things Daddy taught me.” His smile grew showing off the little dimples in his cheeks.

“Hey are you telling Mami all my secrets,” Angel teased as he came up behind you wrapping his arm around you and his children, one hand on your bump the other on the back of your toddler, chin resting on your shoulder.

“I told you to stop telling him it’s a boy, he’s gonna be so disappointed if when we pop the balloon the confetti comes out pink.” You chastised him softly as your little boy hummed to his little sibling in your belly.

“Well he’s not gonna be disappointed because it’s a boy,” he said confidently, “Trust me, mi dulce.” He kissed the side of your head, “But speaking of you ready to find out you're having a little brother?” Angel addressed your son, scooping him into his arms.

“Or sister,” you reminded, shooting Angel a glare as he rolled his eyes. 

“Alright everybody shut up!” Angel called out to the crowd, consisting of both your families, “It’s time for the big reveal!” 

Everyone gathered around as your sister brought the big black balloon with question marks all over it out and handed you the small pin. 

“You said I get to do it right?” Your little boy exclaimed excitedly wiggling in his father’s arms. 

The crowd laughed at the little one's excitement and you smiled over at your husband.

“Yes baby, but be careful and you let Papi help you.” You passed the pin to Angel who carefully helped your son with it. 

You stepped up behind them so that everyone had a good view and said to the crowd and your son, “Okay on the count of three,” you covered his ears so the noise wouldn’t bother him too much as the crowd began the countdown.

“One. Two,” 

POP!

Blue confetti came flying out everywhere and landing on the grass all around you. Your son squealed in excitement and wrapped his arms tightly around Angel, as Angel looked at you with the biggest smile on his face. He pulled you close and kissed you before setting his son down and kissing the top of your stomach.

However happy your little family was not everyone else seemed to share the the joy in the crowd. There was an audible groan of disappointment from the many patched members.

By the end of the party most everyone had gone home, some of the members of the club stayed back to help clean up after the joyous event. 

You were lounging in a chair, hands resting protectively over your belly as you watched Angel and your father having a hushed discussion, your father patting him on the shoulder before heading home as well with your mother. 

Then you watched as EZ came up to Angel and begrudgingly handed over a large stack of cash, before making his way over to you.

“What’s that all about?” You asked your brother in law, eyebrow raised.

“We had a bet going within the club, about the gender.” He explained, “Angel won. Fuck he was right about your first one and then always going on and on about how this one was also a boy. I just really wanted him to be wrong.” 

You laughed, you knew exactly what he was talking about. Almost since the moment you two found out you were expecting again he was constantly going on about how he was sure it was another boy. 

That night you tucked your son into bed kissing him on the forehead. Shutting the door all but a crack you walked out into your kitchen pressing your hands into your lower back to relieve some of the pain from being on your feet most of the day. 

“Come sit,” Angel said, patting his lap as he sat at the table, two piles of money stacked neatly in front of him.

You strolled over to him and settled down into his open arms across his lap sideways. His hands instinctively found their way to your ever growing bump as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your comforting scent. 

“So EZ told me you had a bet going about the gender of our child,” you smiled as he hummed into your neck as his response. 

You glanced over to the two piles set out before you and pointed to the much smaller pile, “So I’m guessing this one’s your cut, and that one's mine?” You finished by pointing to the larger pile. 

“Actually that one's your Dad’s,” he said tapping the smaller pile with his index finger. 

“But he couldn’t be a part of the bet, he’s the one who-”

He smiled as he watched your face, seeing the exact moment when everything fell into place in your mind. 

“No! Angel Ignacio Reyes, you didn’t!?” You scolded looking him in the eyes to see if he was for real, “I just know it’s a boy, it’s just a feeling, mi dulce. Father’s intuition,” you mocked him. 

“I really did think he was a boy, I just needed the proof for my plan to be solid.”

You gave him ‘that’ look and he went on to explain further.

“It took a bit of convincing, your Dad’s a tough negotiator,” he added, “But even without his cut there’s still enough for that new tv I was talking to you about. And of course that was another stipulation, that he can come over and watch all the games here.”

You were going to have to have a little talk with your father the next time you saw him. 

“The plan was foolproof baby,” he continued relaying the details of his great scheme, “All I needed to do was annoy EZ enough for him to come up with the idea of the bet all on his own and then with enough of my gushing about how right I am and annoying all the other guys it wasn't long before they were all betting against me. It was like taking candy from a baby.” He grinned at you.

“They underestimated me. I’m more than just a pretty face, mi amor.” 

“That you are.” You stood from his lap opening the cupboard and pouring yourself a glass of water from the sink.

“Just think of it (Y/N). The flatscreen will look so great on the wall,” he turned in his chair sideways so he was looking at you again, “And you are gonna be able to see every detail. The games are gonna look fucking amazing, and (Y/S/N)’s movies are gonna be so bright and colorful he’s gonna love it! And it’s a spectacular model for gaming.”

You stared him down drinking your water as he gave you his sales pitch, which had so far been rather unconvincing.

He smirked at you as he licked his lips, “And maybe we can even make a few movies of our own, have a private viewing.”

You almost choked on your water, almost, but kept your cool exterior.

Setting your glass down you swayed over to him. He ran his hands over your bump and then behind you to rest on the small of your back as he brought you down straddling him. 

Running your hands up and down his chest you whispered, “How about we make one now?” You teased, biting your lip.

He groaned already growing hard beneath you. Smirking you leaned in kissing him feverishly as he slipped his tongue inside your mouth while you started grinding your hips against his.

Fuck you knew exactly how to mess with him.

You broke your kiss smiling sweetly. His eyes had darkened and he was ready to pick you up and carry you straight to the bedroom. 

“Not so fast, baby.” You removed yourself from his lap and for a second he thought he was gonna get to take you right here and now.

Until you reached over onto the table taking the two piles of money he had counted and stacked so neatly into your hands.

“Babe, what are you doing?” 

“Oh just consider this my inconvenience fee.” You gave him another sweet smile.

“Come on querida. Of course I was gonna share, we could get that new mixer you’ve been wanting too.”

“Oh I will be getting that new mixer,” leaning in you kissed his forehead, “Goodnight Angel.” With that you left him and made your way down the hallway counting your money.

“Can we at least talk about getting the tv?” He called out.

“Goodnight Angel,” you sang again as you turned around blowing him one last kiss before disappearing into the bedroom. 

He shook his head and chuckled to himself, you would be getting your mixer and much to his and your father’s dismay you would not be getting that new flat screen tv.


End file.
